Please Remember Me
by Shira
Summary: Amelia wakes up from a wonderful night's sleep, only to find that Zelgadis is gone. Three or four part songfic, parts one and two up, major Z/A content
1. Please Remember Me

**"Please Remember Me"   
by   
Tim McGraw **

~)*(~ 

Not Owned   
by   
Shira 

~)*(~ 

One Year After   
the   
Darkstar Battle 

~)*(~ 

In the palace at Seyruun, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun woke up from a great night's sleep. Yawning, she sat up, smiling. Quickly, she got out of bed, and went over to her vanity to fix her hair. When she reached for her brush, her hand stopped. There was a letter on the surface of her vanity, and it had her name on it. 

Curious, Amelia picked it up, and turned it over. She broke the wax seal, and unfolded the letter. _"Amelia, I hope you can understand... I don't know if I expect you to. I've left to find my cure. I know I should have told you, but I couldn't."_

Teardrops fell from Amelia's cheeks and onto the letter, smearing the ink a little. She dried her face, and kept reading. _"I can't explain everything in a letter. If I ever find my cure, I'll come back and tell you everything. I promise. But for now, all I can give you is a song I wrote. I think it explains things better than I could ever tell you."_

Sobbing, Amelia had to stop reading for a second. Zelgadis had left, and he hadn't even told her so she could come with him. After a moment, Amelia opened her eyes again and tried to read through her tear-blurred eyes. 

_"All our tears have reached the sea.   
Part of you will live in me,   
Way down deep inside my heart."_

Amelia managed a slight smile. She'd live inside him. He'd remember her. He would have to remember to come back. He was right, she didn't understand why he left. He was perfect the way he was. He needn't go looking for his cure so he could change. She didn't understand. He'd have to come back and explain everything to her. 

_"The days keep coming without fail.   
New wind is gonna find your sail,   
That's where your journey starts."_

New wind will find her sail? What did that mean? And her journey... she was going to go on another journey someday? Maybe, when he came back, would he take her with him? Amelia honestly hoped he would. She really wished she could have gone with him, or that he hadn't left at all. That brought about more tears, and it took another moment for her to dry her eyes enough to read again. 

_"You'll find better love,   
Strong as it ever was,   
Deep as the river runs,   
Warm as the morning sun.   
Please remember me."_

She'd find better love? Amelia choked back her sobs. She couldn't find better love. There was no better love than your first. And her first love was her truest love, and that was Zelgadis. No one could be better than him. On her behalf, her love _was_ as strong as it ever was, it _was_ as deep as the river ran, and it _was_ as warm as the morning sun. Nothing could be better than that. "Please remember me," Amelia read aloud. How could she ever forget him? She loved him! 

_"Just like the waves down by the shore,   
We're gonna keep on coming back for more,   
'Cause we don't ever wanna stop."_

"We're gonna keep on coming back for more...." Amelia whispered. He would come back. Because he didn't want to stop.... stop what? To her, it meant she'd never want to stop loving and missing Zelgadis. But what would he never want to stop? Would it be the same for him? "I don't ever want to stop," Amelia said quietly. 

_"Out in this brave new world you'll see   
Oh, the valleys and the peaks,   
And I can see you on the top."_

He saw her on the top.... Did that mean he'd see her successful through all the hills and pitfalls? "This brave new world...." Amelia read. "Trying to be a princess is like living in a different world." It certainly was different, new, and she didn't like it. But she had to come out on the top. She had to get through it. Zelgadis knew she would. 

_"You'll find better love,   
Strong as it ever was,   
Deep as the river runs,   
Warm as the morning sun.   
Please remember me."_

Again, tears came to Amelia's eyes. How could she possibly forget Zelgadis? There was no way that any Dark Lord or any God could make her forget Zelgadis. She'd miss him every single day until he came back. The pain in her chest would be a constant reminder of him, and of his promise to come back. 

_"Remember me when you're out walking,   
When snow falls high outside your door,   
Late at night when you're not sleeping,   
And the moonlight falls across your floor....   
And I can't hurt you anymore."_

Amelia knew the truth of the line "late at night when you're not sleeping." She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep well anymore knowing Zelgadis was gone, probably for years and years. What did he mean, though, that he wouldn't hurt her anymore? He'd never hurt her ever before! Sniffling back more tears, Amelia read on. 

_"You'll find better love,   
Strong as it ever was,   
Deep as the river runs,   
Warm as the morning sun.   
But please remember me.   
Please remember me...."_

Amelia dropped the letter into her lap, and put her face in her hands. Why was Zelgadis so insistent that she find a better love? She'd wait for him until the end of time if she thought he'd come back to her. And he would, he said he would. He'd promised! She would never love anybody except Zelgadis. 

"I'll always remember you, Zelgadis-san," Amelia said, her voice strained and choked from her tears. 

**~)*(~**

Off in the forests below Seyruun, Zelgadis walked on, not looking back at Seyruun, lest he change his mind and decide to stay. He couldn't stay. He had to find his cure for Amelia. If he didn't find it, he'd never be able to stay with her and still feel good about it. "Please, Amelia, remember me," he said quietly to the wind. 


	2. No Place That Far

**"No Place That Far"   
by   
Sara Evans**

**~)*(~**

**Not Owned   
by   
Shira**

**~)*(~**

**Three Days After   
"Please Remember Me"**

**~)*(~**

Amelia woke up with a start. Somehow she'd found a way to fall asleep. She supposed it was from not being able to sleep hardly at all for the past three days. Ever since Zelgadis had gone away, she'd only gotten a few hours of sleep. 

_I can't imagine   
Any greater fear   
Than waking up   
Without you here_

Out of a habit Amelia still hadn't broken, she stood up and went over to her vanity. She brushed her hair quickly, and then left her room, going to the door on the other side of the hall. She opened it, and stepped inside the room, only to find that Zelgadis wasn't there. It was still odd to go in there and not see him. It brought a sharp pain back to her heart everytime she went in there, but she'd done that same thing for a year while Zelgadis had stayed in Seyruun, and it was just instinctive that she go there. 

_And though the sun   
Would still shine on,   
My whole world   
Would all be gone _

Sadly, Amelia went over to Zelgadis's bed, and sat down on it. She ran her hands over the pillows and sheets, and fresh tears stung her eyes. Normally, she and Zelgadis would go down to breakfast, and then she'd spend the rest of the day in his company. Now that he was gone, she didn't have anything to do with her time. She flat-out refused to take part in any royal duties, and so had nothing to do. 

_But not for long_

Suddenly, Amelia had a crazy idea. What if, instead of waiting for Zelgadis, she went after him? She couldn't stand being at Seyruun without Zelgadis there. She wanted so much to be with him, that she should go after him. 

All at once, that idea didn't seem so crazy. Who was stopping her? No one! With that determined thought in mind, Amelia hurried back to her room, and quickly changed into her traveling clothes. She reached over to her pillow, where the letter from Zelgadis was waiting. It was crumpled from her sleeping with it in her hand, and the creases were already well worn-in. 

_If I had to run,   
If I had to crawl,   
If I had to swim a hundred rivers,   
Just to climb a thousand walls..._

Amelia headed for the hallway again, and prepared to leave the palace. Nothing would stop her now. She'd get to Zelgadis. She had to. She couldn't stand being away from him for so long. It hurt her everytime she woke up, everytime she tried to sleep, everytime she read his letter. She couldn't help it, she loved him, and he needed to know that. She had to tell him in person. 

_Always know that I would find a way,   
To get to where you are.   
There's no place that far._

There wasn't a place she wouldn't go, a mountain she wouldn't climb, no forest she wouldn't trek through, to get to Zelgadis. She needed to be with him so much, and she had to get to him. If she had to wait years for him to find his cure, she wouldn't know what she'd do. 

_It wouldn't matter   
Why we're apart   
Lonely miles,   
Or two stubborn hearts_

Amelia didn't care that Zelgadis was the one who left, she had to go after him. It was her duty. She had to uphold the laws of truth, justice, and love. If she stayed around Seyruun, she wouldn't be upholding truth or love. She had to go. Even more so, she wanted to go. She didn't like staying at the palace. She loved traveling with Lina-tachi. And if she couldn't be with Lina-tachi, she would be with Zelgadis, which was much better. 

_Nothing short   
Of God above   
Could keep me away   
From your love_

As Amelia made her way through the confusing hallways of Seyruun Palace, she knew nothing would keep her from Zelgadis. She had to be with him, she had to be! If left alone for the years it'd take him to find his cure.... who knows? She might fall into depression, or be forced to marry somebody. 

_I need you that much_

Amelia stood in front of the wide double doors that would let her leave the palace. She looked around quickly. She'd never left the palace alone before. She'd always had escorts or friends or guards with her. But there was a first time for everything. And nothing would keep her from reaching Zelgadis. 

_If I had to run,   
If I had to crawl,   
If I had to swim a hundred rivers,   
Just to climb a thousand walls..._

Taking a deep breath, Amelia placed both hands on one of the heavy wooden doors. She pushed against the door, and walked forward as it started to give way. When it was open enough for her to slip out, she did, and let it fall shut behind her. She actually felt satisfied when she heard the heavy door fall into place. Below her were wide stairs stretching out towards the market place. Without a moment of hesitation, Amelia started down the stairs. 

_Always know that I would find a way   
To get to where you are.   
There's no place that far._

When Amelia reached the marketplace, she started walking along the cobbled streets leaving town. Just outside the tents and stores, Amelia hitched a ride with a farmer driving a hay cart. She'd go as far as she could as fast as she could. She didn't know how she knew she was going in the right way, but somehow she knew she was. 

_Oh, if I had to run,   
If I had to crawl,   
If I had to swim a hundred rivers,   
Just to climb a thousand walls..._

As Amelia rode in the hay wagon, she stared up at the clouds. It wasn't surprising that more than one reminded her of Zelgadis. She felt that pang in her heart again, but it was different. She knew she'd find Zelgadis. Her heart was full of that hope that she knew she'd get to him, and then she'd stay with him while he traveled. There was no turning back, and there was nothing keeping her back. She'd get to Zelgadis no matter what. 

_Always know that I would find a way   
To get to where you are.   
There's no place that far._

Amelia knew there was no place in the entire world that was too far for her to go to get to Zelgadis. If it was over the Mountain of Tears, or across the Demon Sea, it wouldn't matter. She'd find a way, somehow, to get to Zelgadis. She had to. 

_Baby, there's no place that far._


End file.
